How Time Can Change You
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: Time can change the person you used to be, especially if you're taken by a man in a purple suit. REQUEST FOR SkylarkOfTheMoon for winning my contest! Congrats and thanks to everyone for entering!


**Request from: SkylarkOfTheMoon for winning my contest! Congrates! **

**Request: a brother fanfic.**

**Warning(s): OCC-ness **

**Also, I'm not very good at stories like this so... Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in way, shape, or form.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**~ At the age of seven (Ryuto) and eight (Ryuga)~**

"Mom! MOM! Ryuga is picking on me again!" a white haired boy with a single red patch of hair cried, running towards his silver haired mother.

Looking down at her son, she softly ruffled his hair, then looked up to see her oldest son calmly walking over to them. With a slight frown, she nagged him like she always has. "Ryuga, what have I told you about picking on Ryuto?"

Ryuga made a tiny scowl as he sent a glare to his younger brother, growling, "Tatter tale!", just earning a tongue sticking out at him in response.

"Mom, you see that? He's sticking his tongue out at me!" Ryuga exclaimed, frowning at his brother's bratty behavior.

The mother sighed as she ran her fingers in her hair. "Will the two of you ever get along?"

The two brothers blinked at each other, replying at the exact same moment; "Probably not."

Wrapping her arms around her two sons, she softly said to them, "You both should appreciate each other. You only have one brother so you should try to get along with him, because one day, you might not be able to see each other."

Ryuga and Ryuto looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. "What do you mean not be able to see each other?" they asked in unison.

Smiling sadly at her boys, she slowly released them from the hug and took their small hand in one of her larger ones. "Why don't we go visit your father in the hospitable, hm?"

Slowly walking to their destination, Ryuga's and Ryuto's question seemed to be forgotten and unanswered.

* * *

**~Three years later (Ryuto's POV)~**

"Ryuga, can I please play with Dragonis?" I pleaded, giving my older brother a pair of puppy dog eyes as we walked into our room.

"No." he replied to me flatly, setting his bey, Dragonis 85XF, into his pocket.

"Please?" I continued to beg.

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF DRAGO, NO!"

"Ryugaaa," I wailed, hugging him by his waist. "I promise I won't break him! I just want to battle the people from the nearby village is all!"

"When mom gets you your own bey next year **THEN** you can battle." he answered, prying me off him.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "But that's a whole year way! That's no fair!"

"Life isn't fair." he responded, sitting down on his bed.

"Your such a downer..." I said, sitting down next to him. We sat in silence, not an awkward silence, a comfortable one. I watched as Ryuga leaned his head against the backboard of the bed and stared out the window, into the star-y night sky.

"Hey Ryuga..."

"Hm?"

"Do you think... That scary man will show up again?" I shivered at the memory of the man. Being dressed in a purple suit, a gang of people with him, and his glasses are shinned by a white eyes, not showing his eyes.

Ryuga stayed silent as he looked at me. He slowly reached out and ruffled my hair that was almost identical to his. "Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine."

I smiled at his comforting words and placed my hand over his. _"Everything will be fine."_ replayed back in my mind over and over, as Ryuga smiled lightly at me. Then, we both jumped in surprise at a loud bang was heard.

Quickly glancing at each other, we both sprinted over to the bedroom door, opening it up wide enough to peak through. The next thing I saw was absolutely terrifying.

"H-He's back!" I whispered frighteningly.

* * *

**~(Ryuga's POV)~**

"H-He's back!" I heard Ryuto whisper.

Glancing down at him, I could see him shaking uncontrollably in fear. Quickly grabbing his wrist I made him stand behind me as I continued to watch the purple suit man walk inside the house.

"Ah, my dear Gin," he greeted, looking at mother with a wicked smile. "So nice of you to invite me."

"I didn't invite you here, Doji! I ask of you to please leave my house!" I heard mother say, courage in her voice.

This "Doji" guy didn't seem to be quite fond of her response as he gave her a disgusted look. He lifted her up the collar of her shirt as he hatefully spat, "I won't leave until I get what I came for."

Mother scowled at him, as she spit right in his face. "Not anywhere in my husband's will did I read that you had to take away my boys!"

Throwing her against the wall, Doji chuckled evilly. "Poor, poor Gin. Poor he had passed, he specifically told me to take care of his children; and that's what I've come to do."

I could tell that mother was trying her best to recover from getting thrown aggressively against the wall as she slowly responded, "He didn't mean for you to take them away from their own mother!"

"Shut up! You don't know what he meant, you stupid women!" he shouted, back handing her.

I felt a tight grip on my jacket. I looked down to see Ryuto clutching onto me, tears falling from his eyes from being so frightened. I bit my lower lip. _"If he wants her sons so badly, then he's going one of them."_

Quietly taking Ryuto by the arm, lowly ordered him hid in the closet between the thick winter jackets.

"Ryu-"

"Shh!" I whispered, pushing a finger to my lips. "Stay here until you hear them leave."

"What are you going to do?"

I smiled sadly as I ruffled his hair for possibly the last time. "Something stupid."

As I slowly removed my hand from his hair, he gripped my hand tight with his, showing brand new tears falling from his eyes. I held back my tears, knowing that if I cried, things will only get harder.

Prying his hand from mine, I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out Dragonis. Hesitantly, I placed the bey into Ryuto's hands and I slowly whispered, "Take good care of mom and Dragonis for me..."

Ryuto stared into his hands at his new bey. He looked up at me and began to whimper. I started to slowly back away until Ryuto placed something on my head. Giving him a confused look he slowly answered, " Remember when I was a kid and I dressed up as a dragon for Halloween; and also remember how I was the ultimate dragon emperor because of the crown? Well since you're giving me Dragonis, I will let you be the dragon emperor for once."

Taking off the crown, I slowly examined the crown. It was a bronze-ish/gold, and in the middle it had the shape of a dragon head with red ruby eyes. To some people it may have been stupid for someone to receive a kids costume crown, but for me, knowing it was a precious treasure from my brother, made me feel a little honored that he was willing to give it to me.

Placing the crown back on my head, I said, "See you later", and quickly closed the closet door.

Walking out of the room, I saw my mom sprawled on the floor, a big red hand mark on her face. Gathering up all my courage, I walked up to Doji and asked, "What the hell do you want?"

I could see my mom motioning me to run away and hide, but I couldn't let this go any longer. Doji looked down at me and smiled wickedly. "Ah, so you finally show your face, huh? Where's your brother?"

"He died of depression years ago." I lied, putting on a straight face.

"Oh he did, did he?" Doji asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Oh, I think you'll be good for my little... experiment." he chuckled evilly, giving me goosebumps.

"Whatever, so what do you want me to do?" I questioned, wanting to end this conversation.

"I need you to come with me, I'll explain the rest in the helicopter." Giving him a questioning face, I followed his orders and left with him; ignoring my mother's pleads to stay.

Once we were in the helicopter, he explained that I'm going to go into training to became the world's greatest blader, and tame the world's deadliest bey ever. I just nodded to everything he had said and stared out the window, looking at my house grow smaller, and smaller.

"By the way, what's with the crown on your head?" I heard Doji ask.

He reached over, as if he was going to touch it, and I growled in response. "Don't. Touch. It."

Doji smirked. "My, what an excellent partner I have got."

I rolled my eyes and continued to stare out the window. _"Mom... Ryuto... Take Care."_

* * *

**~Two Years Later (Ryuto's POV)~**

It's been two whole years since Ryuga left and let's just say that it hasn't been easy for me or mother. Mother had sunk into depression for awhile and it had made things difficult for her to be able to support the both of us and her medical bills.

To be able to help her out, I have become a treasure hunter. I travel from place to place, worldwide, and go to ruins, forests, caves and such to find rare items; then I would sell them and send money home. Not the easiest job I could have gotten, but the pay is great.

Just recently I decided to come home. The final battle of Battler Bladers is airing on TV and I don't want to miss it! I hate to admit it, but I haven't been able to watch, or even hear who is participating, since I have been literally in a cave for months. According to mom, two strong bladers are going to battle, so I decided to come home and watch it. Besides, I was missing home a little anyways.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, walking into my childhood home.

Setting my things on the couch, I walked into the kitchen, looking for mother. I stopped my searching when I saw a pink sticky note on the refrigerator, reading:

**_"Dear Ryuto,_**

**_I went out into town to buy my medicine, be back soon._**

**_-Mom"_**

Placing the note back on the table, I glanced at the clock, my eyes widening in surprise. _"Dammit, it already started!" _

Running to the couch, I crashed onto it, quickly fumbling with the remote, changing the channel. As I turned to the station, I heard a familiar voice. "R-Ryuga?" I gasped, staring at the evilly smirking blader on the TV who looked like my older brother.

"N-No, it can't be him... He sounds... like a mad man." I said quietly, trying to convince myself that my brother didn't turn into a mad man.

Then, something heart stopping happened. Right before my eyes I saw Ryuga getting taken over by a purple spirit that sent shivers down my spine. He cried for "El-Drago" to stop, but it didn't stop trying to control him. I sat there, mouth hung open.

"Ryuga!" I heard the red head bladder cried from across the stadium, 'causing tears to fill my eyes.

"R-Ryuga! Get a hold of yourself! RYUGA!" I shouted, now sitting in front of the TV, as if it would help for him to hear me.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I saw El-Drago completely taking over my brother, turning him into a beast looking human. His voice sounded demonic as he talked. His eyes were piercing red... Like a dragon's.

Quickly turning the TV off, I took in shaky breaths, trying to process everything that happened. Holding Dragonis over my heart, I cried at the thought that the brother I used to know was no longer here. Now he's cold hearted, only caring about how strong he is and not giving a single hoot about anyone else.

Staring down at Dragonis, that was now wet from tears, I shakily whispered, "L-Let's forget everything we just saw and pretend that he's still the little boy we remember."


End file.
